


Red Hot Night

by grandlovers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Demon Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Self-cest, Smidge Of Angst, TECHNICALLY its both so, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), its demon half/dark dante and 4!dante, takes place after 4 but before 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandlovers/pseuds/grandlovers
Summary: A lonely night in for Dante turns into debauchery, courtesy of his demonic half.
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Red Hot Night

There were nights when his magazines and jukebox could keep Dante entertained enough to override the depressive thoughts in his head. The guitar riffs and heavy drums would fill his ears, and his eyes studied nude models until their luscious curves were embedded into his skull. The fantasies kept his mind busy. 

It was superficial, but it worked. Usually. 

Tonight, none of the distractions work their magic. Dante flips through five of his fetish magazines and doesn’t feel a thing— the same models, the same sexy outfits, the same empty words detailing the model’s own kinks and interests. He moves to the jukebox and realizes he hasn’t bought a new record in ages, and it shows when even his favorite songs barely get a tap out of his foot. 

Greasy supreme pizza tastes like wet cardboard, and his mini cup of ice cream melts on his desk without a single bite taken. 

Dante’s dart-throwing doesn’t suffer, but a few missed bullseyes leaves the whole dartboard riddled with darts. 

He glances to his display of weapons and remembers he pawned Nevan, the electrifying devil arm he now itched to play. The memory of bats fluttering around him and bolts of lightning making his hair stand on end further pushes his psyche down. It brings him to a part of his life he will never relive, and reminds him of a loved one he will never have back. 

_If only you had been there with him. . saved him when he fell._

Dante sighs, plops down in his chair and props his feet up on the desk. It seems he has let his mind wander too much, and allowed a part of his soul to have too much reign. How badly he wishes Trish and Lady weren’t out on jobs so he wouldn’t deal with his loneliness, or even better, he could meet up with them; too bad he wasn’t entirely listening when they explained where they were heading. 

A few beheadings of demons would have silenced his thoughts and his other half. 

_It’s alright though, isn’t it? There’s a part of him still in this world. You couldn’t save the original, but there’s a replacement._

“Not good enough for me, apparently,” Dante replies out loud. “Besides, don’t call him a replacement, Nero’s his own person.”

_You say that but he sounded like his old man, didn’t he? **I need more power** , he screamed!_

“Shut up,” Dante says. He picks up his strawberry ice cream, the melted dessert now more like pink milk, and he slurps the last of it. He tosses the cup into the trash can, but misses by an inch and it hits empty bottles of wine. 

“You just don’t like hearing the truth. Never have.”

Dante doesn’t have to turn around to know his demonic half materialized. His body heat swarms the immediate area and humidifies the stale air in his office. 

“You’re a stubborn bastard, you know that? Never wants to admit when he’s lonely, never wants to admit when he’s depressed, and especially never admits when he’s _weak_.”

“I can admit what I want when I want,” Dante stands up to distance him from his demon, “And I can handle the truth. I’ve been handling it for 20 goddamn years now.”

He hums, “Oh, denial. Such a human emotion to have.”

Dante snorts, “I’m human, after all. That half of me makes up more than anything ever has.” He finally makes eye contact with his doppelganger— it’s a sight that took time to get used to, but now it feels like he has another twin, a triplet that stayed with him when he needed companionship the most. 

The doppelganger has little distinguishing features in his human face, two of those being his obsidian black hair and vivid red eyes. Both of which perfectly highlight his status as a sinister side powerful enough to project itself from Dante’s soul. 

‘Dark Dante’s voice is a pitch lower than Dante’s, a fact made obvious when he speaks with a devilish smirk, “Again with the denial.”

Dante throws his hands up. “Fine, fine. What reason did you have to come out here anyway? To keep this lonely, depressed, weak man company? Or to kick me while I’m down?”

“Yup.”

“Aren’t you funny.” Dante crosses his arms and leans on the jukebox. He notices now that the demon’s attire is reminiscent of the one he wore on Mallet Island. He glowers, but says nothing else. 

“I learned from the best.”

Dante rolls his eyes and lazily strolls to the pool table. “Since you’re here, make yourself useful and play a round with me.”

Dark Dante grins, canines glinting under the dim lighting. Instead of reaching for a pool cue, his hands grip Dante’s shoulders, faintly massaging toughened muscles. 

“A game isn’t what you need. You need to _relax_ ,” he whispers in Dante’s ear. His fingers move up to his neck and brush his hair away from his ear. “I can be useful in other ways, you know.”

Dante fights the shiver threatening to crawl up his spine. “You don’t want to play because you know you’ll lose.”

He chuckles, the baritone vibration resonating in Dante’s ear, “Not true. You always lose, and then blame it on something stupid, like your ‘mojo’ being off. We don’t need to be competitive, we can enjoy our own game. A game that we both benefit from.”

The doppelganger’s hands explore south, smoothing over the buckles on Dante’s vest, and inch further down to the larger buckle on his belt. He softly kisses Dante’s nape as he presses his body further against his lover’s. His stomach slots into Dante’s sloping lower back, and Dante feels the hardened cock of his demon half rub against his clothes. 

“A bit early to be this turned on, isn’t it?” Dante jeers. “I haven’t even given you a strip tease yet!”

The demon doesn’t let up in his assault on Dante’s neck. He gives a teasing lick behind Dante’s ear, earning him a sweet shudder. “If you saw how pitiful you really looked, you’d be achingly hard too.”

He punctuates his sentence by unbuckling Dante’s belt, and sinking his right hand under the tight waistband of his jeans. Of course, Dante had gone commando, like he usually does. Without any other layers in the way, Dark Dante slipped Dante’s slightly stiff member out, and began to slide his hand along the shaft, coaxing the subtlest of groans from his other half. The sleek gloves that he wears creates a cool contrast to the hot skin, his dick now growing to its full length. 

“Ah, baby that’s what I like to see.”

Dante braces himself against the pool table as his cock is stroked at an achingly slow pace, his demon’s kisses still tender and coy. “It’s not like you to be such a tease. If we’re gonna do this, let’s do more than virgins trying to do foreplay.”

Dark Dante laughs, “I was going to treat you kindly since you looked so pitiful. Fine, I’ll give ya what you want.”

Dante is promptly spun around to face his doppelganger, and his lips are caught in a searing kiss filled with teeth and tongue. He tugs at his lips, and Dante tastes iron, his lips beading with scarlet from the demon’s sharp fangs. They lap at each other’s tongues, saliva and blood mixing between them. Dark Dante grips the back of Dante’s hair, and forces his tongue deeper into his mouth— his demon has a molten flavor, and Dante relishes in the warmth he is being given. 

All the while, Dark Dante continues to pleasure his dick. His thumb lightly presses on the head of Dante’s cock, the slit releasing a tiny drop of precum. 

Once they parted their kiss, Dante was not at all surprised by the sight of his demon half’s blackened mouth. Every time they fucked, the doppelganger’s human facade would eventually shatter and he would return to the appearance of Dante’s devil trigger. The slow transformation always gave Dante a hard-on because it gave him something to look forward to: claws digging into his hips, fangs biting at his neck, and a ribbed cock that struck every pleasurable spot inside of him. 

The triggering was already beginning, starting with Dark Dante’s forked tongue and his pupils thinning with shades of a sunset coloring his irises. 

Dark Dante drops to his knees and lovingly holds Dante’s cock next to his blood-stained mouth. Before Dante could remark about his demon half submitting to him, he was cut off by his own gasp when his cock entered the demon’s mouth. Dark Dante holds his lover by his hips, and keeps him in place as he bobbed his head up and down Dante’s length. 

The hot moistness in his demon’s cheeks and throat engulfs his dick. His reptilian tongue curls around the shaft, and then he hollows his cheeks as he sucks the head. Dante allows his head to lag, and he exhales loudly. 

A perk of having a doppelganger based off of yourself, was him knowing exactly what Dante likes. He never has to correct him, or guide him— it all comes as instinct, as if his demon half existed purely to sate his hedonistic desires. His demon half always knows what he’s thinking, though annoying most times, it is convenient when his half will fuck him how he wants it. 

In the midst of his mind wandering, his member leaves Dark Dante’s with a wet pop. He ignores Dante’s subsequent whine, “Look at me. Watch me while I suck you off.”

He pauses again, “Am I taking you too easily? Ah, I forgot you liked your lovers to choke on your cock.”

Dante snorts, his eyes half lidded and a smirk playing on his face, “You got me. C’mon, let me do it.”

His doppelganger smooths long, ebony bangs out of his face. Without a warning, Dante thrusts his dick into the demon’s throat, and uses the back of his head as leverage as he face fucks him. Dante doesn’t gain the satisfaction of overpowering a gag reflex, but he enjoys the sight of Dark Dante’s swollen throat just as much. 

Dante stops his movements when the demon’s nose is bumping against his stomach to grasp said demon’s throat and run a finger down the bulge. He is held there to drain the copious amounts of saliva in his mouth, his swallowing delightfully constricting Dante’s cock. 

He is given another second of reprieve before Dante continues. It goes on for some time, Dante’s stamina holding up as tension gradually builds in his balls. The sight of precum and ashen saliva dripping down his demon half’s chin along with his eyes rolling back nearly drives him over the edge. He squeezes out a few more seconds of intense pleasure before filling Dark Dante’s throat with his cum. 

Dante grins when he hears a small choke, the demon greedily drinking every bit of his essence like a man desperate for drips of water. 

Finished, Dante’s dick slips out of his mouth and he leans back on the pool table, his mood already soaring and muscles relaxed. 

The familiar leather attire on his demon struggles to contain the heady erection between his legs. A dark spot sprouts from where the tip lies near his belt and the erection twitches under its restraints; a detail not unnoticed by Dante. 

“Shocked you didn’t help yourself.” 

As if he had not been brutally throat fucked, Dark Dante stands up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Who said I wouldn’t be?”

Dante makes a noise of protest as he is suddenly thrown over his doppelganger’s shoulder. He groans out a curse, and is slung onto the leather couch next to the bar, landing on his back. Motions pass in a blur as his demon makes short work of his outfit. He breaks open the buckles on his vest, and tears off his shirt. The jeans go second, though he pauses to admire Dante's defined thighs. 

Eventually, Dante is left nude. The neon _Devil May Cry_ sign atop the bar casts his body in crimson shades— a mimicry of his appearance after bathing in the vitality of his enemies. Doppelganger’s bloodlust soars, wishing to truly stain Dante’s body. 

Dante stares up at his other half, his pupils blown and cheeks flushed. “You’re not going to make me fuss with all those layers, are you?”

“Really, it’s all part of the fun babe, but since you wanna be pampered now, I’ll do it myself.”

“It’s what I deserve. And I’m lazy, cut me some slack.”

Dark Dante replies, “You’ll pamper me next time, and gimme that strip tease I want, then.”

“Deal.”

The nostalgic outfit burns up in flickers of energy, and the demon is quickly nude as well. Patches of dragon-like scales litter his body, and highlight his cheekbones. The transformation is reaching most of him, his dick becoming tinted with inhuman hues, and the thin skin giving way to ribbed textures and short barbs near the base of his shaft. 

The air becomes stuffy with the constant release of hellish energy from his doppelganger, and the windows fog up from the shift in temperature. As a result, sweat droplets travel down Dante’s muscular torso, and Dark Dante flattens his tongue over the curves of his body to lick it all up. His path leads him up to broad shoulders, and he bites down _hard_ — rivets of blood pour down his skin, and fangs dig deeper to tear into flesh. Dante doesn’t grit his teeth as the bite elicits more pleasure than pain. He moans, and dips his head to rest it on his doppelganger, who continues to suck at the wound. 

The wound stitches together soon after, to the demon’s annoyance. Dark Dante bites again, centimeters away from Dante’s thumping jugular, and drinks up the liquid spilling over his lips. 

Their bodies hold no space in between them as Dark Dante feasts on Dante, their cocks sliding over one another every time the demon laps up his reward. The sensation isn’t enough, so Dante grabs the demon’s hips and buttocks, and pulls him closer. In response, Dark Dante’s hands curl around the lengths of their dicks and rubs them together, the frottage giving them the stimulation he craves. 

Dante’s torso is slick with blood, and the strong scent of iron coupled with the blazing heat of his demon’s skin against his erection makes him dizzy. Under these conditions, Dante feels as if he is losing his mind, and any reservations of his are broken. His mouth is cotton, and he can’t find the snarky words usually right on the tip of his tongue. 

“Please,” he groans. 

“Please what?”

Dark Dante licks up his chin and his cheek, then moving to his lips to share another bloody kiss. Between the smooches, Dante pleads, “Fuck me already.”

His demon tuts, “Patience is a virtue, Dante. You should know since you’re all about human ideals. Relax, I’ll take good care of you.” 

The claws on Dark Dante’s hands scratch the head of Dante’s penis, the sharp touch eliciting a moan from him. Through his haze, Dante rolls his eyes, “You talk too much.”

“And you, not enough. If you want it so bad then let me hear your sweet voice.” Dark Dante halts his hand, and looms over Dante with his eyes alight with lust and amusement, heavily influenced by the neon red splashing over his form. 

Dante wets his lips, and briefly glances at the delectable dick dripping right above his. “Fuck me and make me yours. I want your large, demonic cock inside me and to fuck me until I can’t think anymore.” He yanks his doppelganger by his hair down to his eye level. “Become one with me.”

He seems to be taken aback, the gravity of his words sinking in, but a grin replaces Dark Dante’s solemn expression. “I’ll fuck your brains out,” he states, and in a flash he grips Dante’s thighs and pulls him down further until Dante’s ankles hang over the demon’s shoulders. He pins his knees down and balances on top of him— he swiftly swipes some of the blood off Dante’s chest and uses it to sheathe his ribbed cock inside Dante. 

Dante doesn’t need much preparation, the pain meaning nothing to him when his demon begins to mercilessly thrust. The slight tear to his muscle heals in seconds, and all is left is girthy warmth filling him up. 

Dark Dante croaks in his ear, “I’ll rid you of the last shred of humanity you have. I will be all you have left.”

He picks up his pace, the couch they’re on ramming into the wall with enough force to dent it. The window behind them rattles from the intensity, and at some point Dante believes he hears a crack, but doesn’t care.

“Harder, deeper!” he begs. His demon shoves the rest of his length into him, the barbs on the base of his dick stretching Dante further. 

Dark Dante’s voice is gravelly and thick with desire as he grunts, in contrast to Dante’s voice heightening as he moans. 

His dick already leaks fluid deep inside Dante, and it slickens the passage, creating a loud squelching that serves as a song to their fucking. Dante pants, and then looks up at his doppelganger, their faces barely an inch away. He digs his fingers back into his demon’s hair, and touches the sprouting of horns from his skull. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dante says, holding eye contact. 

Dark Dante laughs, the sound oddly wholesome, “You’re talking about yourself though, aren’t you?”

He puts a bit of space between them to reach down and jerk Dante off while he thrusts. He growls when Dante clenches around his cock. “ _You’re_ stunning, covered in your own blood and moaning around my dick. You take me so well, I could never find another to fuck, just like you will never find another who could fuck you this good.”

Dante tries to reply, his words lost as his body bounces forward from the aggressive rhythm set by his doppelganger. 

He goes faster, and leans back down to grip Dante’s jaw. “Forget about the world. Forget about that bitch, about that clone, about that nobody, and about your _brother_. It’s you and me, now.”

Dante’s eyebrows furrow, and he can’t hold back the desperate sounds flowing from his mouth as he is fucked senseless. His cock is aching, so close to the edge that it hurts, and his vision blurs as he stares into glowing irises. 

“Cum for me. Cum so hard, you black out. Come on,” he urges, his pace out of rhythm as he unleashes the last bit of his energy. “Give yourself to me.”

The nerves in Dante’s body are shot— they short circuit and set his insides on fire as his climax nears. His breath is knocked out of him as his demon squeezes the sides of his neck, and he cums right then and there. 

The world flashes white and sparks of red explode in the corners of his eyes. His hole twitches around the demonic cock, milking every bit of essence out of his doppelganger. The sheer amount of it Dante can’t contain, leaving it to drip out of him. That doesn’t stop Dark Dante, taking all that he can and staying glued to Dante as he rides out his orgasm. 

Dante can’t breathe, and a blissful sensation cools his body. In that moment, he feels right, he feels whole. The cock keeping him full leaves him, and he whines at the loss of heat. He sinks into the couch, his muscles limp and like jelly. Whispers of chaste kisses litter his face, and his name is murmured into his ear. 

He blinks, and does so until his vision returns. The first thing he makes out is his desk feet away, and not the man responsible for his earth-shattering orgasm. His doppelganger is gone. 

The emptiness returns. Dante sits up, cum smearing over his thighs and cushions. He runs his hands through his sweaty hair and tries to reorient himself to the present. 

His other half is back in his soul, and yet he couldn’t feel any more of half a man. 

“Thanks for the fuck, I guess. You could’ve at least stayed for some cuddles,” Dante jokes, but his voice falls flat. “Maybe next time, right?”

He stands up to make his way to the bathroom. A hand smacks him on the ass and Dante swivels on his heel. Again, there is no one.

Dante cocks a smile, “Mean old bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY im really happy on how this turned out ~~esp because its the first time ive ever written m/m smut cough~~
> 
> i fucking love black-haired, red-eyed Dante, and i wanted reg Dante to be topped by his black haired, demon counterpart. some mental gymnastics went into this, but hey, it worked
> 
> hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write! <3


End file.
